Fire n Gold
|main artist 1 = Bea Miller |featured artist 1 = |released = |recorded = |genre = Pop Pop rock |length = 3:31 |label = Hollywood Records Syco Music |composer = Freddy Wexler Nolan Sipe Jarrad Rogers |producer = Jarrad Rogers |album 1 = Not an Apology |previous = Young Blood |next = Yes Girl |previous album 1 = |next album 1 = I Dare You |album 2 = Young Blood (EP) |video = Bea Miller - Fire N Gold (Official Video) }} "Fire N Gold" is a song by American singer Bea Miller that serves as the second single from her debut EP Young Blood. It was released on April 22, 2014 through Hollywood Records and released as an official single on April 28, 2015. The track was produced by Jarrad Rogers and written by Rogers, Freddy Wexler and Nolan Sipe. This song is also the second track of her debut album, Not an Apology. The song is certified gold in the USA by RIAA, it sold over 500,000 copies. Background After placing ninth on the second season of The X Factor USA, Bea Miller signed a record deal with Hollywood Records and Simon Cowell's Syco Music in January 2013, and subsequently started working on new songs. Promotion The song has been used for promos for ABC Family shows such as The Fosters and Switched at Birth. It was also used for Netflix shows' commercials. Additionally, it was prominently used as the theme music for ESPN's coverage of the 2015 NCAA Women's Division I Basketball Tournament. Miller performed the song live on the Today Show on May 12, 2015. Commercial performance In the first week of August 2015, the song debuted at No. 78 on the Billboard Hot 100 making it her first song to chart. It previously had reached No. 17 on the Bubbling Under chart. Music Video The music video for "Fire N Gold" was filmed in March 2015. It was uploaded to Miller's official VEVO account on May 20, 2015. It was directed by Black Coffee.http://vevo.com/beamiller The video shows Miller lying on bed covered in polaroid photos before her friends emerge from the background shadows and dance with her. Miller said about the song, "It's reminding all the people who are really down in the dumps and who feel like they're alienated and like no one understands them and they’re really alone that reason." Track listings *'Digital download' #"Fire N Gold" – 3:32 Charts Release history Lyrics References # Bowman, Patrick. "Bea Miller Talks "Young Blood", Her Debut Album and Having Two Moms: Idolator Q&A". Idolator.com. Retrieved 2015-06-06. # ^Craig Clizbe. "Artist of the Month: Bea Miller". Clizbeats. Retrieved 13 June 2015. # ^"bea on Twitter: "FIRE N GOLD IS OFFICIALLY CERTIFIED GOLD I'M FREAKING OUT!!!!!! @RIAA http://t.co/hsJDEee2l4"". Twitter.com. 2015-09-16. Retrieved 2015-10-14. External link in |title= (help) # ^Michele Amabile Angermiller (2013-04-11). "'X Factor' Alum Beatrice Miller Inks Record Deal". Hollywoodreporter.com. Retrieved 2015-06-06. # ^"Bea Miller performs 'Fire N Gold' on TODAY". Today. May 12, 2015. # ^Cantor, Brain (August 3, 2015). "Bea Miller's "Fire N Gold" Debuts on the Billboard Hot 100". Headline Planet. # ^Cantor, Brian (July 21, 2015). "Bea Miller's "Fire N Gold" Debuts on Bubbling Under Hot 100 Chart". Headline Planet. # ^Donnelly, Matthew Scott (May 20, 2015). "Bea Miller's 'Fire N Gold' Video Is a Leather Studded Dance Party Sleepover". PopCrush. # ^"Watch Bea Miller's "Fire N Gold" Music Video!". Hollywire. May 2015. # ^1link # ^Ehrlich, Brenna (May 19, 2015). "Watch Bea Miller Turn A Bedroom Angst-Fest Into A Rager In 'Fire N Gold'". MTV. # ^Ehrlich, Brenna (May 18, 2015). "Get A Peek At Bea Miller’s Polaroid-Packed Video For Pump-Up Jam 'Fire N Gold'". MTV. # ^"Bea Miller – Chart history" Billboard Hot 100 for Bea Miller. Retrieved August 3, 2015. Category:2015 singles Category:Hollywood Records singles Category:2014 songs Category:Syco Music singles Category:Songs written by Nolan Sipe Category:Songs written by Freddy Wexler Category:Songs written by Jarrad Rogers